internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Australian cricket team in England in 2019
The Australia national cricket team toured England between May and September 2019 to play 2019 Cricket World Cup, a five-match Test series and tour matches against Worcestershire and Debyshire. In the Cricket World Cup, defending champions Australia were knocked-out in the semi-finals. Cricket Australia named a twenty five-man preliminary squad for the Test series. Ahead of the first test, an intra-Australian squad four-day warm-up match was played with Brad Haddin and Graeme Hick were named mentors of the two 12-players teams. Squads World Cup Tour matches Four-day match: Australia vs Australia A Three-day match: Worcestershire vs Australia | team2 = Worcestershire | score-team1-inns1 = 266/5d (75 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Travis Head 109* (173) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Josh Tongue 2/46 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 201/9d (62.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Alex Milton 74 (109) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Josh Hazlewood 3/34 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 124/2 (39 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Marcus Harris 67 (91) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Joe Leach 1/32 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = New Road, Worcester | umpires = Hassan Adnan (Eng) and Neil Mallender (Eng) | motm = | toss = Worcestershire won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Only 13 overs of play were possible on day 3 due to rain. | notes = Jack Haynes (Worcestershire) made his first-class debut. }} Three-day match : Derbyshire vs Australia | score-team1-inns1 = 172 (57.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Leus du Plooy 86 (143) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Michael Neser 3/31 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 338/5d (92 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Marsh 74 (118) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Matthew Critchley 2/47 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 112 (36.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Leus du Plooy 37 (56) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 4/39 (10.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Australia won by an innings and 54 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Derby | umpires = Neil Bainton (Eng) and Neil Pratt (Eng) | motm = | toss = Derbyshire won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Dustin Melton (Derbyshire) made his first-class debut. }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score1 = 284 (80.4 overs) | score1_2nd = 487/7d (112 overs) | score2 = 374 (135.5 overs) | score2_2nd = 146 (52.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 251 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score1 = 258 (77.1 overs) | score1_2nd = 258/5d (71 overs) | score2 = 250 (94.3 overs) | score2_2nd = 154/6 (47.3 overs) | result = Match drawn | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score1 = 179 (52.1 overs) | score1_2nd = 246 (75.2 overs) | score2 = 67 (27.5 overs) | score2_2nd = 362/9 (125.4 overs) | result = England won by 1 wicket | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds }} 4th Test | team2 = | score1 = 497/8d (126 overs) | score1_2nd = 186/6d (42.5 overs) | score2 = 301 (107 overs) | score2_2nd = 197 (91.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 185 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = | motm = | toss = }} Category:2019 in English cricket Category:2019 in Australian cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2019 Category:Australian cricket tours of England